sonicboomfourothreefandomcom-20200214-history
Big's Stupid Quest for Froggy
Big's Stupid Quest for Froggy is the third episode of the SB403 Plush series. The video was uploaded on March 28, 2017. Plot The video begins with Big singing his theme song from Sonic Adventure. He quickly realizes that he is inside a house, but isn't sure if it's his own. Big also notices Froggy is not with him and starts to wonder where he could be. Big finds a fish tank and looks to see if Froggy is inside it. Dr. Eggman tells him to leave and says that Froggy is not in the fish tank. Big says that Eggman wouldn't know if Froggy was in there because the fish tank is too dirty. Eggman still insists that Big needs to leave, but Big wants to try and fish Froggy out of the tank. Both Eggman and Big hear a croak, and it's revealed that Froggy was in the fish tank. Froggy hops away after Big shows his excitement. Big has lost Froggy again. He hears a noise and sees Froggy hop down the stairs. Big follows but he decides to jump off of the railing instead of walking down normally. Once Big makes his way downstairs, he smells food and thinks Froggy is cooking a meal for him. He makes his way into the kitchen. Luigi is seen looking for cereal. Froggy hops into Luigi's cereal bowl while Luigi looks for the cereal he wants to eat. Big dashes into the kitchen and frantically searches for his friend. Luigi is annoyed with Big, and Big informs him that Froggy is missing. Luigi tells Big that he'll help search for Froggy after he finishes eating, but the big cat is impatient and lightly knocks the cereal box down onto the bowl. Despite Big not making a mess, Luigi gets annoyed with him. Froggy then hops out of the bowl. Knuckles (who was near Luigi the whole time) is looking at some Oreo cookies. Froggy is now seen near the Oreos but Knuckles doesn't notice him. Knuckles is unsure if he wants to eat regular Oreos or double-stuffed Oreos. Out of confusion, Knuckles tosses the Oreos (and Froggy) to the ground. Luigi gets annoyed with Knuckles and Big checks to see if Froggy was with Knuckles. Knuckles starts to think about frog cookies and Froggy escapes. Big hears Froggy and follows him. Froggy hops back up the stairs and comes across Larry Koopa. Larry grabs Froggy, wanting to use him to gross out his sister. Big approaches Larry, wanting his friend back. Larry refuses to hand Froggy back and leaves with him. He quickly bumps into Wario, who has taken interest in Froggy's strange tail. Wario gets the idea to steal Froggy and sell him for a lot of money, and ends up snatching him. Both Big and Larry want Froggy, but Wario won't give him up. Big starts to get frustrated and belly flops onto Wario. Froggy gets away from Wario and is moving closer to Larry. Before anyone can grab Froggy, Big tosses Wario at Larry so that neither of them can take his friend. Big believes that Wario and Larry have been defeated, and he tells Froggy that they should leave. Wario is not ready to give up and steals Froggy again. Larry doesn't believe Wario would get a lot of money for selling Froggy, but Wario doesn't care and tries to escape by farting. He however drops Froggy in the process and falls down the stairs. Larry thinks Wario's way of escaping was dumb, and Big agrees before he tosses Larry down the stairs. Big and Froggy are finally at peace once again. Big wants to go fishing, and he tries to do so in a sink. Froggy tells him that Big is fishing in a sink, and Big then decides to go to the bath tub. Wario is seen watching Big and Froggy as the video ends. Characters * Big the Cat * Froggy * Wario * Larry * Dr. Eggman * Knuckles * Luigi * Coco (cameo) Trivia * This is the second SB403 Plush video where Coco has a cameo appearance. * Big and Luigi could have easily noticed Froggy while he was in the kitchen, but they didn't possibly because of their stupidity. * This episode implies that Froggy goes missing at least once a week. * Luigi's love for the Cocoa Pebbles cereal stems from Luigi mentioning the cereal in the first episode of Cool Mario Bros. If the Cool Mario Bros series continued on longer than it actually did, it would've been mentioned at some point that Luigi's favorite cereal is Cocoa Pebbles. * Currently, this is SonicBoom403's favorite SB403 Plush episode. * There are some references to the Sonic Adventure video game in this episode. The episode in its entirety is loosely based on Big's story. *# Big sings a small portion of his theme song. *# Some of Big's lines are lines he actually said in Sonic Adventure. *# Both Larry and Wario try to steal Froggy away from Big, similar to E-102 Gamma's role in trying to capture Froggy. Category:SB403 Plush Category:SB403 Plush Episodes